


We Are Just Young Witches

by LeslieEmpty



Series: We Are Just Young Witches [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Sisters AU, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Flirty Luz Noceda, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieEmpty/pseuds/LeslieEmpty
Summary: Please read from right to left.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: We Are Just Young Witches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	We Are Just Young Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Please read from right to left.


End file.
